Danger Magnet
by dyingonaprayer
Summary: "Sure, most people would be surprised to wake up handcuffed to a metal pipe in a dark basement with no memory of how or why they were there. But not him."
1. Chapter 1

Truthfully, he wasn't surprised by this. He was a danger magnet. He'd been drugged, shot, poisoned, kidnapped, and in pretty much every danger you can imagine. Sure, most people would be surprised to wake up handcuffed to a metal pipe in a dark basement with no memory of how or why they were there. But not him. The perks of being SSA Dr. Spencer Reid. He sighed. Racking his brain for an explanation to his current predicament. Loosing memories was not normal for him. The only other time something like this had happened was…. _Oh no! _Fear flashed through him. Had he been given Dilaudid again? No… this wasn't the same. Something was wrong with his mind. What could have caused his amnesia? A memory of his head exploding in pain flashed across his mind. He noticed it was still there, a slight dull ache. He must have suffered a minor concussion of some kind. As he pushed his mind harder, he found he could barely remember anything. He couldn't even remember Garcia's first name. This was not good.

He looked around the room slowly. The walls and floor were made of plain grey concrete. There were no windows. The door was heavy and wooden. It was sloppily painted sterile white, and there was a small window in the top. He could see metal bars covering it. On the far side of the room, directly across from him was a work bench of some kind. It was covered with screwdrivers, hammers, saws, wooden boards, and an white flat screen computer. Long bar-shaped lights hung from the ceiling, barley giving off a glow and flickering every one or two minutes. His hands were cuffed behind him with sturdy heavy metal hand cuffs. The pipe went straight up and down from the floor to the ceiling, and appeared to be made out of bronze. He couldn't break the pipe and he had nothing to pick the lock with. There was no way he could escape. It was then he noticed the severe pain in his leg. Every time he moved it, shivers went through his body. Was it broken? Reid looked at the strange way it was bent. Look liked it. His chances of running away from the unsub were now very slim. How in the world could he get away?

As usual, Hotch was the first to arrive to the BAU that morning. He began to walk up to his office when he heard it crunch beneath his feet. Glass. The window in the round table room was broken. Had something been stolen? He pulled out his gun, opening the door to find nothing there. There were several knocked over stacks of paper and chairs. Hotch surveyed the room, when he stepped behind the table he found something shocking. A badge, ID, gun, and blood. He picked up the ID. SSA Dr. Spencer Reid it read. If Reid's stuff was here… then where was he? He pulled out his phone, dialing the team's numbers. Telling them to hurry.

The door slammed open, temporarily filling the room with light before slamming shut again. A blond woman who stood about 5'4 with tanned skin stood before him. She was about 30, wearing a pair of black yoga pants and a sports bra. She was sweating and had an iPod strapped to her arm. She looked like she had just pulled her hair out of a ponytail after returning home from a long run. She looked vaguely familiar, but he couldn't place her.

"Hello Spencer." She said coolly.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Don't you remember me? Maybe I did a little more damage then I meant with that baseball bat."

"Why are you doing this to me?"

"They all ask that." She sighed. "I don't really know. I just want to."

"Please… tell me who you are."

"My name is Alex Madeline Booker. Remember me now?"

"Alex…" Reid was surprised that he had not remembered how she looked. He could barley picture it through the heavy fog that was covering his minds. It was hazy, but he could see the resemblance.

"So sorry to hurt your head, Spencer. Something had to be done."

Another memory flashed through his mind. Alex sitting with him in her car. They were both sixteen. Alex was in high school and Reid was in college. Alex was behind the wheels laughing as she turned a corner. Then there was a flash, headlights blinding them. There was an impossibly loud noise and an incredible pain in his head as something hit it with a insane amount of force. He smelt something burning…

Then they were in the hospital. Alex was okay, a little banged up. With a few minor burns. She smiled at him. "So sorry you hurt your head, Spencer." He smiled weakly back.

He was forced to return to reality by the pounding in his head. She stood over him.

"We were friends, Spencer." She said. "Why wouldn't you forgive me?"

"I couldn't." he said.

"Well I'm sorry for my part in this. I couldn't bear to live without you. So I thought if I gave you the option of life with me or not life at all…" she sighed. "Guess he was right."

"Who was right?"

"Darrel. He wanted his revenge, so we made a deal. Being a pro kidnapper, I do this kind of thing a lot. He need someone to get you. I said I'd do for free if I gave you a choice."

The door opened again…

Derek Morgan walked into the BAU. He had known something was wrong, but he had not expected to find CSI securing the round table room.

"What the hell?" he wondered aloud. There was shattered glass everywhere. What happened?

Emily, Rossi, and JJ were wondering the same thing as they sat waiting for him to arrive in the bullpen. Hotch seemed incredibly anxious.

"Where's Reid?" Morgan asked.

"Guys, as you can see there was some sort of struggle in the round table room sometime last night. I found Reid's badge, ID, and gun on the floor. He's not answering his phone, so we can only assume something bad has happened to him."

The team sat in an uncomfortable silence. They all knew Reid had endured way too much already to become the victim yet again. His father abandoning him with a schizophrenic mother at ten. Severe bullying in school. Being kidnapped and forcibly drugged by Tobias Henkel, an unsub with Dissociative Personality Disorder. Becoming addicted to that drug. Getting anthrax. Being shot in the leg. Held captive by a cult with Emily… the list just went on and on. Reid didn't deserve this. Not again.

It was JJ who spoke first. "You know it's the anniversary. Today. Of his first kidnapping…"

Emily's face had tears streaming down it. "I don't know if I can do this again." She said.

"We have to, Em. We don't have a choice." Morgan said.

_Riiiiiiinnnnnnggggg Riiiiiiinnnnngggg _

It was Morgan's phone. He pulled it out and answered with a quiet voice. "Hello?"

"Morgan." It was Reid's voice. There was a edge of pain in it.

Morgan put it on speaker.

"Reid where are you?"

Hotch was already on the phone with Garcia. "We need you to trace a cell."

"I don't know…"

"Are you hurt?"

"No." The response was much too fast.

"Reid. Are you _hurt?"_

"Yes. But I'm… I'm fine."

"Just keep talking Reid is your kidnapped in the room with you?"

"N-no but they're coming…"

"They?"

"Alex Booker and a man I don't know…"

"How do you know Alex?"

"She's an old friend."

There was a loud crash, and Reid yelped.

"Hey!" yelled a female's voice. That must be Alex.

Then there was a loud, sickening crack and a cry of pain from Reid.

"Spencer!" he yelled into the phone.

JJ choked back a sob.

Then there was a ear-shattering gun-shot and a scream.

Reid's scream.

"I hope you know what you've done." A male voice said into the phone. Then the line went dead.

**A/N sorry if I don't update this for a while. I'm trying to be more detailed. :D Have fun reading!**

**~MAXIMUM**

**P.S. Sorry for the cliffhanger!**


	2. Chapter 2

Morgan slammed his phone down on the table.

"Damn it!" he yelled.

"Garcia." Hotch said, his voice uncharacteristically shaky. "Did you find a location?"

"Yeah." She sounded like she'd been crying. "40 Westfield Drive."

"Thanks, Garcia. Morgan find the others, we have to move now."

There was so much pain. His side was on fire. His leg was broken in two places now. His head was just as painful. He tried to piece things together.

He had found his cell phone, and called Morgan. Then he had been caught. And there was a gun…

That must be it. Why it hurt so much. They shot him. The world tilted when they started moving. He was in the back of a large SUV. Alex sat next to him. Stroking his hair.

He wanted to push her away, but he couldn't find the strength.

"Go away…" he murmured.

"I'm your ticket to life, Spencer. I would quiet down if I were you."

Another memory surfaced. Alex was laughing again. This time at him, not with him. He was tied to a goalpost… Naked. Everybody was standing around laughing. They weren't friends yet. Including her. Not until he was in college…

And again another memory flashed before him.

Alex called. "She wants to see you, she's so sorry for before…"

Spencer had believed her but she had lied. When he came back to his old school they threw their lunches at him and forced him into a locker. Where he had waited for her all weekend. But she didn't come.

He opened his eyes. The seat was soaked in his blood.

"Where are we going?" he begged.

"To get you help, Spencer."

They drove for a really long time. When they arrived at a hospital, she whispered to him.

"Don't try anything or we will shoot everyone there. Got it?"

He nodded.

"Say it." The man demanded.

"I understand." He croaked.

They pulled him out of the car. "Help! My boyfriend needs help!" she yelled.

Doctors rushed toward him.

"What's his name?" one asked.

"Jack. Jack Booker."

The team rushed into the house. "Clear!" Hotch yelled.

Morgan was the one downstairs. "Guys!" he yelled.

Hotch rushed down the stairs. When he saw what was down there he felt woozy. There was blood. A lot of blood. A vacated pair of handcuffs. Reid's cell phone lay broken on the ground. Hotch leaned against the wall for support.

"We were too late."

**A/N okay maybe I lied. It hasn't been a while. More like a couple of hours. Guess I get into it. I should probably be doing my homework instead, but this is much more fun.**

**~MAXIMUM**


	3. Chapter 3

Everything turned into one big blur. Doctors running around, blood, pain. Then everything faded into this weird whiteness. He woke up to that all too familiar sterile hospital smell. At least some of the pain was gone.

"Hello, Mr. Booker." Said an older man from the doorway. He had bright white hair and fair skin. He was maybe 5'7 and had on a white lab coat and scrubs. "I am Dr. Kendall. How are you feeling?"

He remembered Alex's warning.

"I'm fine. What happened?"

"You and your girlfriend were mugged, and you were shot."

"Oh."

"You're doing great. You should be able to go home today. Your leg is broken and you have a concussion, but you've already been here two days."

_Two days? _How was this possible? "Two days? Already?"

"Yes, but you can go home to your girlfriend today." Dr. Kendall repeated.

"Thank you, doctor." Reid said.

He had to leave a message. He had to let his team know where he had been. To his relief the doctor had left a pen and a blank form to fill out next to him.

Reid grabbed it.

_Call Agent Hotchner. 508-431-9203. Tell him Dr. Spencer Reid has been here. I'm in danger. _He wrote hurriedly. He put the pen down just as Alex entered the room. She was pushing a plain black wheel chair.

"Hey, baby. The doctors said you can come home now." She said, offering him, the wheel chair.

Reid struggled to pull himself out of the hospital bed and into the wheel chair, even with Alex's help. He immediately felt the gun press into the back of his neck. He stiffened slightly.

"Calm down." Alex whispered into his ear. Her breath was hot and smelled slightly like garlic. He didn't want to ever be touched by her, let alone smell her stinky breath. But either way, she was the one with the gun, and Spencer did as she said.

Two days. There had been no sign of him for two whole days. All she could do was pray that he was still alive. They had been over everything. Alex Booker had known Reid when he was in college, a teacher who remembered Reid said that they had been close friends until Reid was seventeen. Her DNA had been found in the round table room, she had definitely been a part in this. But she couldn't help thinking that this was still impossible, they had no idea where she was. That's when she got a phone call.

"SSA Jareau, how may I help you?" she answered stiffly.

"JJ, get down here we have news." Morgan said

She was greeted by the hopeful faces of her co-workers.

"He left us a message." Hotch said.

"Where?"

"In a hospital up in Massachusetts. He told the doctor he needed to call me and that he was in danger, the doctor didn't want to take any chances so he called." Hotch explained. "He was there under the name Jack Booker."

"What condition was he in?" she asked.

"His leg was broken in several places, he had a bad concussion, and was shot in the side. The doctors who sent him "home" had warned him not to move much and be careful."

Emily grimaced. "Somehow I doubt that's happening."

Emily was right about that. Alex had driven them to another house. It was old, and pretty much falling apart. The sign said SOLD and the price said 2,000$. Huh. No wonder. When we Alex rolled him up to the house, he could clearly see the cracks in the walls. The lock on the front door hung limply. There was glass littering the porch, which sagged beneath or weight.

It was surrounded by trees on three sides, and the driveway was so log you couldn't see the house from the street. His chances of escaping just kept getting worse and worse. The man was already in the house.

"Hello Dr. Reid." He said almost pleasantly. "It seems we have not been officially introduced. My name is Darrel Harper."

"It seems you already know me." Reid said, equally pleasantly. "May I ask what it is you want with me?"

"Revenge, Dr. Reid. Revenge.


	4. Chapter 4

The team left for Massachusetts as fast as they could. The plane ride there seemed to take forever. Hotch stared out the window the entire time. Emily studied the case file over and over. JJ stared at her phone, waiting for someone to call and say "We found him, he's unharmed." Rossi watched the floor as though Reid would just appear there and yell "April fools!" Morgan just spent the time trying to push down the red hot anger trying to erupt from him like a volcano spouts lava and fire. He couldn't just sit here on this plane while his best friend was being hurt… again.

When the plane finally landed at Logan Airport, the team hurried to begin giving the profile and coordinate the search.

Meanwhile, Reid sat in a cold metal chair, the unsub pacing around him holding a hammer.

"Do you know what I want revenge for, Dr. Reid?" he asked.

"No…"

The hammer hit his knee, and he cried out in pain.

"They need to feel my pain." He yelled.

He hit Reid in the face. "Do you know what they did?"

"No." Reid said.

Darrel dropped his hammer and picked up his knife.

"They let my little brother get hurt."

He pushed the knife downward in to Reid's arm. The dragged in up his arm and into his chest, leaving deep red lines that bleed profusely in its wake. It felt like he was on fire. There was no way to describe the agony he felt as the knife pulled through him. It was a truly ugly kind of pain, and it seemed as though there would be no end to it ever.

But he gripped the fact that it had to end eventually. After what felt like hours and hours of misery and suffering the pain began to slowly subside and he heard the door slam behind the unsub. He looked down at his aching, warped, tortured body resentfully.

He had lost a lot of blood and was starting to feel hazy. He had to hold on. His anguish seemed to escalate as time passed, and his head lolled to his chest. He heard the door close gently, and he struggled to look up. It was Alex, wearing jeans and a plaint-shirt, her hair down and slightly messy.

"Hi Spencer." She said.

He didn't reply.

"I'm sorry for this." She said.

She pulled out a bucket of water and a cloth; she gently removed his torn, bloody shirt and began wiping off the blood from his chest and arm. The water was hot, almost scorching, but soothing.

She put white gauze over his body. The agony he felt had subsided a great amount.

"Thank you." He croaked.

"Will you forgive me, ever?" she begged.

He was silent for a moment. "I forgive you, now." He said softly.

Tears ran down her face. "I'll get you out of here." She said.

Then she left the room, he heard loud yelling, a gunshot and a car driving away.

An extremely angry Darrel Harper entered the room. He pushed Reid's chair to the floor, kicking him several times before grabbing his knife…

"Hello?" Agent Morgan said into the phone.

"Hello, this is Alex Booker. I want to say I'm sorry. Spencer is at 789 Jackal Road. He doesn't have much time left, you need to save him." Alex said.

"Thank you." He said, and then called out "Guys, we got him!"


	5. Chapter 5

They pulled up to the ratty old house where Alex had said Reid was. Morgan pushed passed a discarded wheel chair in a tiny hallway. When they heard a horrible cry of pain from Reid. "F.B.I.!" Hotch shouted and he kicked in the door to the basement, they rushed down the stairs, and what they saw surprised them. An incredibly bloody, shirtless Reid, standing over the unsub, pointing a gun at him.

"Hey guys." He said. He was swaying where he stood, and Emily rushed to support him. "Thanks Em." He said shortly.

"Reid, are you okay?"

"Yeah. I couldn't risk him hurting Alex if I tried to get away. Then she left. So I took the chance."

"But Alex kidnapped you, why would you worry about her."

Reid looked sad. "She was there for me, but I pushed her away. I just… didn't want to see her get hurt."

"Either way, good job pretty boy." Said Morgan.

**A/N As you can see, Reid is not a total wimp after all! Happy ending, yay!**

**~MAXIMUM**


End file.
